Elles ne pensents qu'a ça
by draco-tu-es-a-moi
Summary: Pour un bon nombre de filles qui cherchent à plaire, leur but est de trouver le bon , le grand amour !Quoi de plus beau que l’amour ! Certaines personnes ont plus d’ambition……. L’argent, les présents ….Et tout ce qui donne du rose aux joues d’une femme !
1. Chapter 1

**Elles ne pensent qu'a ça………**

**Résumé : Pour un bon nombre de filles qui cherchent à plaire, leur but est de trouver le bon , le grand amour !Quoi de plus beau que l'amour ! Certaines personnes ont plus d'ambition……. L'argent, les présents ….Et tout ce qui donne du rose aux joues d'une femme !**

Chapitre 1 : les amis, ça peut servir.

-Et toi Hermione, tu penses a quoi après le sexe ?

- Que les mecs ont décidément trop confiance en eux ! Ils n'ont jamais compris que nous les femmes, ont savait simuler…..

Hermione et Ginny rirent à gorge déployée, tout en continuant à compter la valeur de leur dernier « butin ».

-Tu sais mione, n'empêche, il était vraiment doué Zabini…… Je me demande si je ne devrais pas le revoir…..

- Si tu as toujours en tête son argent et non ses belles paroles, évidement, revois-le ! Mais si tu sens qu'il s'attache trop, lâche-le rapidement, il pourrait te gêner vis avis de tes futures victimes………

-Oui mais……..

Hermione lui lança un regard intrigué, l'invitant à poursuivre.

- Non rien. Enfin si……Pourquoi toujours cassé dès que le gars s'attache ? Si il s'attache, et bien on est sur que , enfin je veux dire , ce sera un compte en banque permanent !

Hermione fixa Ginny de son petit air sévère. Le fameux petit air sévère. Celui qui la rendait sexy et terriblement farouche aux yeux des hommes, mais tout de même terriblement effrayante aux yeux de tous………

-Ginny !Tu le sais très bien ! Si l'homme s'attache tu risques de t'attacher ! Tu n'as bien sur pas envie de t'attacher j'espère ! Et de plus, quand on s'attache, on cherche à en savoir plus !Qu'est ce qu'il penserait si il savait tout de toi, si il connaissait l'Histoire de Don ? Pense tu vraiment qu'il t'aimerait encore ? Tous les mecs sont des lâches !Il n'y a qu'entre nous qu'on ne peut se comprendre !

- Bien sur… Suis-je bête….. Heureusement que t'es là mione, je me serait jamais relever sans toi……

-Et moi donc…….Alors comme ça il est doué Zabini !lui répondit-elle , souriant malignement……

-ohhhhhhh oui ! Son pénis n'a d'égale que le nombre de carats de la bague qu'il ma offerte !

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Poudlard, 7e année de nos chers petits magiciens. Bon , plus vraiment petit car en cette 7e année , beaucoup de choses ont changés…….

Commençons par nos héros. Ce cher Ron est resté à peu près le même , désésperement amoureux de Miss Granger , toujours aussi roux , toujours aussi niais , quelques centimètres de plus ( encore !) , et toujours un ami loyale. Rien d'intéressant , entres autres !

Miss Granger, justement. Elle reste la meilleure élève de poudlard. Mais sont côté Miss-je-sais tout est vu autrement. Elle a gagné en taille et en formes féminines, ce qui fait d'elle la plus belle femme de tout Poudlard. Des milliers de garçons rêvent de se l'arracher, mais elle semble toujours aussi pure et intouchable. Elle semble !

Notre héro, le beau, le grand, Harry Potter ! Il a quelque peu mis son côté victime de côté et profite maintenant pleinement de sa célébrité. Etant entre autre considéré comme un des plus beaux mecs de tout Poudlard, grâce à son charisme et non plus a sa cicatrice. Toutes les filles continuent donc a battre bêtement des cils sur son passage, on a donc facilement la possibilité de savoir quand il arrive : se repérer aux gloussements.

Miss Weasley, de prénom Virginia, dîtes Ginny. Au grand damne de Ron, Elle est belle, très belle. Bien formé, drôle, intéressante, et très perspicace. Il est de notoriété publique quel enchaîne les aventures, aucun homme n'ayant jamais réussi a la garder dans ses filets.

Dans la « société secrète » qui s'est formé de tous les hommes de Poudlard, Harry et Ron mis à part , elle est le défi numéro deux.

Et oui , car Poudlard a bien changé , les apparences sont décidément très trompeuses , et ce qui même pour le grand Dumbledore peut ressemblé a une école tout ce qu'il y a de plus innocent , certaines histoires restent caché des yeux du mage blanc……

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-oh Harry, oh OUI ! HARRY O OUI OUI OUI OUI HARRYYYYYYYYYYY !

Après un dernier râle de plaisir des deux adolescents, Harry se retira du lit et courut chercher son paquet de cigarettes.

-T'en veux une, Angie ?

-Tu fumes ces cigarettes moldues ! Tu sais, les cigarillos magiques sont nettement meilleurs. Ils te donnent ses sensations parfumées qui changent dans ta bouche. Passe m'en une que j'essais quand même.

-Oui, mais je reste fidèles aux Marlboro. Tout d'abord, aucune cigarette sorcières ne me donne cet effet là. Et je préfère que ce soit quelque chose de moldu qui me tue. C'est toujours mieux que Voldemort.

La prénommée Angie, de vrai nom Angéla, s'étouffa de stupeur.

- Ne prononce pas son nom ! Tu sais que je déteste ça !

-Désolé bébé. Mais sinon, comment tu trouve ça ?

- Ca n'a qu'une saveur, un peu décevant, mais ça fait délicieusement tourné la tête. Un peu comme tu fais tourner la mienne…….

Et c'est sur ces belles paroles que poudlard faillit partir en fumé !Enfin il y eu tout de même une victime, le tapis du dortoir….. (Paix à son âme……)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Zabini ! On disparaît ainsi toute une nuit ? Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que je me suis inquiété, mais j'aimerais bien savoir ce que mon cher ami a fait qu'il n'eut pas pu partager……..

-Oh Draco t'es là ! Il n'y a personne, je peux parler librement ?

-C'est bon, j'les ai tous viré , trop facile a faire fuir ces premières années d'ailleurs ! Va falloir songer à les endurcir ou ils vont faire honte a Serpentard….

-Je mis attellerait……….. Oh draco, j'ai passé une nuit de folie. Tu ne devineras jamais qui était ma compagne.

-Brown ? Chang ?

-Non, tout faux….. Si je te dis que c'était une Gryffondore ?

- Granger ! Ne le dis pas que tu t'es tapé sainte Granger !

- Non, je n'ai pas non plus atteint ce niveau ! J'ai quand même pas mal assuré, c'était la sœur de ton rouquin adoré………

-Weasley girl, la jolie Ginny ? Mais tu devais être son 1er !

- C'est bien ce qui me trotte en ce moment. Je crois avoir déjà entendu quelques 6e année parlé d'elle une fois….. Cela dis je me souviens qu'elle avait fait un scandale, le gars s'était en faite vanter d'un mensonge, et il n'est plus jamais ressortis avec aucune fille. D'un autre côté, elle n'a pas saigné, et vorace comme elle était, que ce soit sa 1ère fois m'étonne….

-Oh vorace ? Tu comptes donc la revoir ! Tu ne songes tout de même pas à te mettre officiellement avec elle, surtout sachant qui est son stupide frère ?

-Non, je pense qu'on va effectivement sortir ensemble, dans le domaine officieux. Si elle veut bien de moi, bien sur……. Mais vu comme elle à gémit cette nuit………

-Tu es sur qu'elle ne sors pas avec toi que pour ton argent ?

-Ce n'est pas son genre, même si c'est une weasley ! Elle est pure, adorable, et terriblement sexy, mais pas manipulatrice….

-Méfis toi, tu tombes amoureux……

-Ce ne serait pas plus mal…. Je commence à en avoir marre de toutes ces stupides poules vierges qui se laisse avoir en un soir…… Elle sont toutes sans aucune conversation, tombent dans mon lit en un soir, et parlent illico de mariage !

-Ginny aussi est tombé en un soir !

-………

-Comment ça ! Dois-je interpréter ce blanc par un non ?

- Bien en fait, je t'avouerais que ça fait un mois qu'on se fréquente…. Pas vraiment régulièrement , et il n'y avait rien qui ne soit pas innocent , mais on se voyait souvent , on discutait de tous de rien , quand ma dernière compagne était endormi , que je me baladait pour me rafraîchir , elle était toujours dans les couloirs , la nuit , c'est ainsi qu'on a entamé la conversation……

-Mais c'est que tu m'avais caché ce détail !Tu tombes donc belle et bien amoureux de la petite weasley ! Je ne vais pas dire que j'approuve franchement, car si ça devient vraiment sérieux, ça comporte de gros risques, mais pour une fois que je te vois t'attacher…….. Je ne te souhaite que bonne chance……

-Merci. Et toi , de nouvelles victimes ?

-Toutes tombés, toutes insatisfaisantes sexuellement, rien de grandiose quoi………Je ne trouve toujours pas la tigresse de mes rêves au lit…. Mais je fais des rêves bizarres, avec une des filles de Poudlard , sauf qu'a chaque fois que je me réveille , son visage disparaît………

-Une histoire à éclaircir.

- Tout comme les raison qui poussent ta Gryffondor à se balader tard dans les couloirs……


	2. Le commencement

Poudlard , 2h30 , un beau soir de pleine lune….

Oh oui , comme c'est romantique ces soirs là ! Main dans la main avec votre amoureux du moment….

Mais ce n'est hélas , pas forcément le cas pour tout les couples……

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-« lâche-moi ! je t'ai dit de me lâcher ! PHILLIPE ARRETES !

La main heurta son visage avec une force qui la déstabilisa un moment .

- Mais que……Philippe quesque-tu fais , je … tu as bien compris que je n'étais pas prête ?

La deuxième claque ne fit que confirmer l'horrible idée qui lui venait à l'esprit.

-OH mais tu vas la fermer la rouquine ?

Il lui assena une claque plus violente encore.

-Ecoute moi bien , tu peux crier autant que tu veux , nous sommes en plein milieu du parc et il n'y a aucune chance que l'on t'entende ! Tu croyais quoi sale garce ! Que tu pouvais m'allumer comme ça et partir te recoucher ? Tu vas me donner ce que j'ai envi et a chacun de tes gémissements je serai plus violent encore !

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deux semaines plus tard…

-Mione….

-………

-MiONE !

-Oh pardon Harry tu disais !

-Tu……… regardes Ginny.

Hermione consentit à lever les yeux de son livre, et posa ses yeux sur sa meilleure amie, Ginny Weasley. Un ange passa et Hermione, pour la 1ere fois de toute sa scolarité , ferma un livre qu'elle n'eut pas terminé sans qu'on lui ai ordonné ou que x événement l'y ait contrainte.

-C'est juste que jla trouve bizarre en ce moment. Elle vient moins nous voir, elle ne me drague même plus ! Tu savais pourtant bien comment on adorait taquiné Ron sur l'affreux couple que ferait sa sœur et son meilleur ami ! C'est plus drôle. Je m'ennui moi ! T'es sa meilleure ami tu sais bien quelque chose !

Effectivement, elle avait une idée. La meilleure élève de Poudlard a toujours une réponse ! Mais pour une fois qu'elle aurait préféré être ignorante….. Car ce regard était la dernière chose au monde qu'Hermione aurait voulu connaître. MC Millan était passé a coté de Ginny , qui celle-ci eut un brusque mouvement de recul.

Confirmation.

-Oh tu sais les filles, ya des périodes… à rouge !

Rouge tout comme venaient de le devenir les joues d' Harry Potter ………

-Hum je vois, truc de fille ! JvOUS laiSSSe !J'ai une nouvelle copine à propos ! Amanda Beckerfilt !

-Ouais , comme d'hab. !

Harry sortir de la grande salle , son nouveau sac a main sous le bras ( nous parlons bien là de la petite Amanda……)Lancé dans une grande discussion sur la taille du mur du fond du dortoir féminin , et n'étant pas de l'avis de sa compagne , suggéra qu'il valait mieux vérifier !

Ginny s'installa a côté d'Hermione.

-Salut mione.

-……….

-Que….. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Je te retourne la question.

-Bah , euh moi….. Tout va bien.

-………..

-Okayyyyyy….. Tu , tu lisais quoi ?

- Un livre moldu. « Dans l'enfer des tournantes »

Ginny ouvrit de grand yeux et regarda Hermione fixement.

-Tu………

Hermione sentit une larme coulée sur sa joue. Elle les paupières de Ginny se gonflé de larmes également.

-Oui je sais. Allez viens….

Elle essuya sa larme , ramassa leurs affaires d'un coup de baguette , et entraîna Ginny dont les épaules tremblaient à la salle sur demande.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un mois plus tard.

-Oh Davis ! tu n'aurais pas du ! Ces fleurs sont magnifiques !

-Il me semble que ce soir c'est un rendez vous non ? Qui plus ait notre troisième rendez-vous….. Tout homme…. galant….. Sait quoi offrir à une jolie fille pour leur 3e rendez vous !

Pas la grosse tête déjà ! Il sait très bien ce qu'il veut en conclusion de ce fameux troisième rendez-vous !Salopard… tous les mêmes !

-Et si nous allions nous balader dans le parc ?

Si tu veux crétin ! Maintenant, à part moi il n'y a plus rien à craindre là-bas !

-Bien sur !

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Alors cette soirée !

-Des roses !

-Aie mauvaise soirée !

-Ce n'était même pas un tantinet sincère ! Il jouait terriblement mal l'Homme amoureux ! Il ne me regardait même pas dans les yeux !

-Bah bonne nouvelle alors !

-Oui je sais, dans une semaine j'aurais mon bracelet en or , mais je le voulais pour demain moi ! En plus je pari que c'est le genre de gars a t'offrir une gourmette à son nom !

-L'or fondu tu connais !

-C'est seulement que… Je n'ai même pas pris mon pied ce soir ! Tu crois que Stephenson dors encore !

- Lui , dormir !

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Alors ?

- Trop bandante la weasley ! Mais trop prude ! Elle est du genre a croire au grand amour et tout... Pff va falloir que je sorte les biffetons pour l'impressionner et la faire tomber…..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Mais Mione, comment tu fais pour que personne ne soit au courant de tes…. Hum sorties ! Les mecs parient même sur qui te fera tomber le 1er dans son lit.

- C'est justement ça le truc.

-Tu veux bien éclairer ma chandelle !

-Toi tu te contentes de profiter d'eux matériellement. Moi je m'arrange selon mes Humeurs ! Il n'y a pas que Stephenson avec qui je peux coucher sans aucunes conséquences. Déjà, lui ne dis rien, car il sait que si il disait quoique ce soit, il ne m'aurait plus dans ses draps…. Et je le fais bander comme un taureau quand je joue la bibliothécaire ! Aucune des filles de ce lycée n'est vraiment mature sexuellement. A par moi, il le sait.

-Ne le prends pas mal, mais moi ce que je fais c'est du pur profitage, mais toi tu…. N'as pas l'impression d'être une… euh… tu vois une…..

-Pute ? Oui et non. J'ai tout ce que je veux sans avoir besoin d'aller jusqu'au sexe. Pour ce qui est de ma conscience, je l'ai perdue l'année dernière quand il m'a touché. Maintenant les mecs je ne me contente pas de leur faire payer matériellement. Je cherche a savoir qu'est-ce qui est si jouissif dans le sexe pour pousser une personne a commettre un viol. La réponse me déprime de jours en jours : l'Homme est simplement un connard.

Mais rassure toi je ne demande jamais d'argent pour coucher !Je fais comme toi, je profite d'eux mais si je couche c'est par choix et non pas par ce que l'on me propose quoique ce soit en échange !

- Vu sous cet angle….. Mais et les autres ?Pourquoi ne s'en vante-il pas !

- Ca…. Disons juste que je sais manipuler un Homme !

- Okayyyyyy !Bon tu m'as donné de envies ! STEPHENSONNNNNNNN !

Hermione sourit et ferma les yeux. Heureusement que Stephenson était là. C'était un ami extraordinaire. Il avait su lui redonner confiance sexuellement pour abattre toutes ses victimes. Ce n'était pas un gros pervers profiteur. C'était quelqu'un qui comme elle aimait le sexe et sa pratique en diverses situation. Mais à part le sexe, il n'avait vraiment rien en commun….. Il était un peu trop.. Niais c'est ça ! Aucun des deux (enfin trois) n'avais jamais eu l'idée saugrenue de se mettre officiellement avec une des deux filles.

Et c'est tant mieux !

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

C'est ainsi qu'en 6e année se mit en place un drôle de « jeu » dans les murs de Poudlard…….


End file.
